Daughter of the Crossroads
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: She is known only as Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess. But who is she really? This is the story of what happens when the Princess of Hell goes to Hogwarts. Adopted from ProtecteroftheInnocent and based on the story Princess of the Crossroads.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, just wanted to say a few things before I begin...

1\. This is a SPN/HP story but its set so that Crowley is the King of Hell before the trio enter Hogwarts.

2\. As of yet there are no romantic pairings... this may change, if I change it, it won't be until Hermione's in her 7th year or after and I already have someone in mind.. I will of course follow the main plot-lines for HP, but this will be set during season 10 of SPN and SPN won't have much of an impact on the story other than a bit of background.

3\. I just want to thank ProtectoroftheInnocent for the opportunity to write this story, thank you sooo much!

4\. Hermione is a bit darker and more Slytherin like in this, but she will still be an intricate part of the trio and will not betray the boys. She's not twisted crazy evil, she's just dark!

5\. !WARNING! THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR SEASON 10 OF SUPERNATURAL !WARNING!

Alright, now I have the necessities out of the way,

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione stood staring unblinkingly at the small fluffy bird that had managed the great feat of locating her. It had found her when she had gone out for a walk in the bushes surrounding the Crossroads. She had left Hell wanting a bit of a reprieve from the tortured souls screaming in agony, their screams tended to hurt ones eardrums after a while.

The agitated bird fluffed its wings again and offered its foot to her. Attached to its leg was a letter addressed to her alias...

Ms H. Granger The Crossroads

The letter read...

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

With a slightly amused look on her face she replaced the parchment and took the other letter out of the envelope. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day-wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Hermione looked up from the letter when she heard a rustle coming from the bush to her left. She subtlety conjured Death's Scythe and crept towards the sound making sure to keep a trained eye on the forestry surrounding her. She was in the middle of no-were, there should not be any movement or sound.

As she moved closer to the sound she drew the scythe up to defend herself if necessary. She saw a flash of cream in the corner of her eye and swiftly turned, it had disappeared. She closed her eyes and felt around her... She tensed...

"Come on out little angel," she taunted softly, "I won't hurt you." She heard a flutter of wings and opened her eyes. In front of her stood a mighty angel in a trenchcoat. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here, an angel of the Lord, ooh and a soldier at that. To what am I owed this honour unnamed angel? And what is your name?"

The angel looked at her in a bemused fashion and cocked his head, the bright blue eyes of his vessel piercing through her. "You are not pure demon." He stated.

"Oh, we have a quick one here ladies and gents," Hermione snorted, "Now, cut the crap and tell me why you're here."

"I am Castiel," he said, "I was searching for a beast when I came across your trail and followed it."

"So you're the hunter's angel eh? You know, I thought you would be a bit taller, for someone who was once God."

He looked confused. She figured that he must be deciding whether or not she was being sarcastic. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Hermione."

"What are you?"

"I am the daughter of the Crossroads, and the princess of Hell." She smiled at the shocked angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The angel visibly tensed at the reveal. The angel visibly tensed at the reveal. His eyes widened and his wings became visible for a couple of seconds. Hermione smirked.

"Ohh, the little angel is afraid," she said in a mimicking tone, "now, little angel, I do believe it's time for you to tell me why you are here." She peered at him from under her lashes, silently daring him to admit to following her. To her surprise he did exactly that.

"I am here to look out for you," he said in a strained voice, the admission clearly costing him, "of course, I thought you were merely the childe of a full demon, whereby making you a full demon yourself."

"No Mr Cassy Sir, I am Hermione, princess of evil and daughter of the king of hell. Now, if you are here to look out for me then tell me where this came from." She demanded, thrusting the disgruntled looking owl at him.

"I...I...I saw this creature come from the west." confusion marred his face.

"Hmm, are you a Brit?" She asked, looking at the owl. "Nod once for yes and twice for no." It ruffled its feathers and nodded. "Are you from this Pigfarts place?" It just looked at her, so she opened the letter again. "Oh, I mean, are you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" It nodded again.

"Is it legit?" The owl cocked its head at her. She sighed, "Damn owl," she muttered. "Is this _Hogwarts_ a place where people really learn magic?" she was nearing the end of her tether. The owl starred at her with a _'obviously, that's what it says stupid'_ look on its feathers and nodded as if to say, _'well, aren't you a dumbass.' _Hermione shook her head and cursed the owl again. Castiel watched on, amused by the unusual sight.

_'Well'_, he thought, '_Crowley did say that she was important, I guess I just never thought of him as the parenting type...'_

"Owl," she started in a stern voice, "if you don't start talking I will feed you to my hellhound." The owl squeaked in indignation and ruffled its feathers again. _Well, _Hermione thought, _'that does it'_ and with that thought, she grabbed the owls leg and turned it upside down. It didn't react well to that and bit her hand. When she shrieked in pain and let go the owl took its chance and flew off as fast as it could. Hermione cursed loudly and Castiel chuckled. Hermione turned and glared at the angel.

"Well what did you expect?" He defended himself under her quelling gaze. "You turned it on its head and shook it. Of course it would bite you. I would be more interested in the letter than the owl though, it's not like it could tell you anything."

The princess of hell stood in all her fury, "Angel, take me to my father, it's obvious you have been watching me for him, and I need to talk to him. Take me to him now." Castiel looked at her, a bit shaken by the swift change from child to royalty, but acquiesced to her request all the same.

In a flurry of wings the pair were standing in the throne room in hell, Hermione swiftly unlatched herself from the angel and strode towards her fathers study.

"Father," she spoke as she neared the bent over figure, "I need to speak with you." Crowley turned and flicked his hand, instantly muting any and all possible sound from the outside and stopping anyone from hearing the conversation that was about to happen.

"Yes dear, what is it" He asked after shooting an intrigued look at Castiel.

"Daddy," Hermione let all pretences vanish, "and owl brought me a letter saying that I have been accepted into a school of magic." Crowley, surprised, looked intently at his daughter.

"Hermione, what do you know of your grandmother?"

* * *

**I'm SO SORRY for the wait, I have had this written for ages! **

**Let me know what you think.**

**FYI please remember that Hermione is the princess of hell, so she always gets her way, and she is also a child, no matter how mature, children are prone to fits of anger.**

**I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you mean Granny Rowena, Daddy?"

Crowley was shocked, but that soon morphed into anger at his interfering mother. "How do you know about that w-bitch Hermione?"

Hermione giggled, "She speaks to me in my dreams sometimes. She told me she is you mother and that I have magic. Though I already knew that Daddy, I would have to be an idiot not to, I mean, whoever I want and object it flies to me for Gods' sake. At first I just thought it was because I'm a demon, but then you explained my birth and how I'm not a demon, not really. Then when you take into account how much I love salt and my complete lack of reaction to iron and holy-….. um nothing."

Crowleys' brows flew up to his hair line, "Your _what _dear?"

Hermione blushed, "Nothing Daddy, nothing at all." She hurriedly said.

"Hermione…"

She sighed, "My…. lack of reaction to iron and holy water Daddy?"

"And how did you come about this discovery Hermione?" Crowley almost growled.

Hermione cringed, "Um, Ali taught me Daddy."

"Ali?" Oh no, please no. He had a good idea of how she came about this…. he was going to resurrect that demon just so he could kill him again.

"Alastair Daddy, he's the one who first told me about magic and, well, he was teaching me a bit, you know, before Sammy killed him. He was so proud of them. And of me. I miss him Daddy." Of course, he should have known. Only his daughter could call the Hells' Grand Torturer _'Ali'_! Castiel looked at him as if to say 'How much does she know?' Hermione caught the look and huffed.

"I know everything, it was a bit silly of you to think that I wouldn't find it all out. Aunty Lilith used to teach before everything happened and I visit Uncle Lucifer in the cage every day. He had a nice friend for a while, but then Adam left and Michael was a meanie but Uncle Lucy told me to ignore him, and now he's back to complaining about Sammy not wanting him. Really, how could you think that I wouldn't find out. I'm _your_ daughter after all."

It was Castiel who questioned her next while Crowley was busy attempting to subdue a budding migraine. "You call Sam 'Sammy', I've only heard Dean call him that, and even then he doesn't like it. So why do you do it?"

Hermione paused contemplating her next words. "Because he's my friend I've spoken to him since I was a baby. Especially while Dean was in Hell. I used to visit Dean and heal him, Ali didn't want me to at first but then he couldn't stop me so he gave up. It's a shame Dean doesn't remember me, we got along quite well once he was sure I wasn't there to trick him into doing anything. I weakened his bonds so you could get him out Mister Castiel. But Sammy, after Ali taught me about magic I was able to help Sammy, I didn't realise at the time that his powers came from ingesting demon blood, so that explains why my advice didn't really help much." She made a face at the thought.

"But God told me to free Dean, how could you have known to help?"

"Well, Chuck told me that you were going to fail unless I weakened the bonds because Ali had really tightened them up just incase."

"Chuck?"

"Well, I prayed for help for Dean because he was really unhappy and missed Sammy. He was here for a long time. I visited him every day but he said it was every month. When I asked Ali he told me that I live in a sub dimension where time moves the same as on Earth." Castiel noted that she kept going off on tangents, it was almost like she was hiding something.

"But Chuck is just a prophet. He couldn't hear you if you prayed."

"Mister Chuck is a very nice man, don't be rude."

With that Hermione turned away from Castiel and looked at her father. "Now that you know everything Daddy, what were you going to say about Hogwarts? or Granny Rowena?"

Crowley looked at his daughter then to the slightly flustered angel. He sighed. "Hermione, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the best schools of magic for those with a natural inclination towards the magical arts. Rowena would not know this as she decided to become a part of the Grand Coven." Crowley went on to explain about Hogwarts, the magical world, and what Hermione could expect should she decide to attend the school. All Hermione had to do was decide if she wanted to.

* * *

Ok, just to clarify; Hermione was 2 years old at the start of s1 and therefore is 11 in s10. This is set in s10 and will continue on, this is from the episode 'Girls, Girls, Girls' where we first meet Rowena. Hermione has been shielded from everything and so while she knows about most of the things that happened from speaking to Lucifer, Alastair, Lilith and Sam, she doesn't know everything. For example, Hermione doesn't know about Dean being a demon or any of the events of s10 yet. Everything up to s10 has happened exactly how it happened in the show except Sam and Dean know Hermione, the main plot from s10 onwards still happens (except Charlie doesn't die!) but since Hermione will be at Hogwarts it won't really go into detail. Dean doesn't remember her and Sam only knows her as a voice in his head. He isn't sure she is real so he hasn't said anything. He thinks she might be his guardian spirit or something simply because she reassures him and tries to help him. (how do you think he figures so many things out, surely it isn't all online). They will continue to chat throughout the story. It is quite OC, but I've done it that way to suit the story.

I really just wanted to move on to when Hermione starts Hogwarts, so this chapter is mainly for setting up everything we know about Hermione. Basically she's feeling a bit guilty that her dad didn't know all of this, but immensely proud of herself for being able to keep it a secret for so long. We will find out what she's trying to hide son.

Hermione will go between being cruel and being sweet very quickly but will remain Hermione all the way through (I will explain why she does this through the story - it has to do with her mother). I am going to try to stay as near the plot of HP as I can get with a few crucial differences. There will not be any Weasley bashing or bashing of anyone else for that matter. This story is Hermione!centric and the way I am writing it will go between 3rd person and HermionePOV. So other characters will be written as Hermione perceives them. Harry (Lonely boy with potential -Hermione big sister - protective of harry) Ron(an ass at first - gets to know him a bit more - still a bit of an ass but better).

Hermione and Ron will never be together. EVER. I don't know who she will be with, but it won't be him. I am a fan of Hermione with pretty much everyone except Ron so I really don't know how this ail play out. If you have an idea, pm me (I will need a bit of an explanation as to why you want this character to be with Hermione - boy or girl, I don't mind) This will take me a while to write. But I finally have a laptop so I should be updating more. QOT over and out ;)


End file.
